


Arrow

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Episode: s08e16 Remember the Titans, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Artemis could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/43600903439/spn-fic-arrow).
> 
> Written before Remember the Titans aired, but after Artemis's involvement was announced.

It’s been a while since they’ve had a hunt like this - stalking through the forest with a gun in one hand and a torch in the other, on the hunt for something wild in the dark. Sam can’t remember the last time they did this, but that doesn’t mean his instincts are forgotten, and when something flashes in his eyeline, he hits the ground so fast that he’s left spitting out dirt.

Dean’s there in a second, scoping out the trees, but Sam can already see his brother is drawing a blank. He gets to his feet again. In the closest tree trunk there’s an arrow, buried deep, level with his throat.

"I wasn’t aiming to hit you." The voice is high - female, not that that means much. More importantly, it’s coming from the left, somewhere up high, and Dean signals as he gets into position.

There’s a rush of movement, and a figure lands on the ground.

"If I had been, I would have done."

The girl - or whatever this is that has the appearance of one - is slight and dark, no older than fifteen. She’s dressed normally enough in jeans and a camouflague jacket, but there’s a quiver of arrows at her waist to match the long silver bow in her hand. She stands in a pool of moonlight, but when Sam glances up the night sky is still masked by clouds.

Something clicks in Sam’s head.

"Artemis."

Dean shoots him a concerned glance. They were expecting some kind of shifter; they don’t have any stakes with them, and even if they did, there’s no guarantee they wouldn’t need some particular type of wood, or worse, animal blood.

"I’m guessing Hank Cowell ran afoul of your hounds."

"If you know those tales, then you must know that I am rarely provoked to such acts."

Sam replays a couple of the myths in his head, and finds his sympathy for the victim has suddenly vanished.

"Wait," Dean says, waving a hand at the goddess. "I thought you didn’t keep with the company of men."

"Except while in pursuit of the hunt," Artemis corrects, glaring at him. "You have laid two days pursuit of me."

Sam frowns. “So if you knew we were coming, why are you still here?”

She smiles at him. It’s unnerving. “You are men of the hunt. You would do well to remember that, Sam Winchester. And to recall that not all of the old ones are without heart.”

Sam’s mouth is dry. “Why? What difference does it make?”

She shakes her head. “Prophecy falls under my brother’s aspect.” Her gaze falls on Dean. “As do you, in many ways. You should be thankful. Hyacinth never returned.”

Dean looks dumbfounded, but Sam remembers that legend. He stifles the urge to laugh.

Artemis looks at him once more, and the rush of amusement dies in his throat.

"But I think I can say this," she tells him. "The world is shifting, and it brings the old as surely as the new. Old ones awaken. Be ready."

She disappears, leaving nothing but an afterimage in the darkness.

"Freaking gods." Dean scowls. "So, we arm up, head back tomorrow night."

Sam shakes his head. “If she’s letting us leave, I doubt she’s planning on sticking around.”

"So we just let her go?"

"Have you got a better idea?"

Sam doesn’t add that he doesn’t think Artemis is worth chasing. Her words have unsettled him, but he doesn’t think she’s malevolent. In fact, he’s sure she was trying to tell them something important.

(From the way Dean blushes and complains at Wikipedia half an hour later, perhaps she even succeeded.)


End file.
